


The Race

by MrsLittletall



Series: Dark Souls Short Stories [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: Priscilla and Sif race each other in the Dark Moon Tomb.
Relationships: Gwyndolin & Priscilla & Sif
Series: Dark Souls Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by a video, namely [this one](https://youtu.be/0Aap32np2qc) that pitted Priscilla and young Sif in a race against each other, in the Dark Moon Tomb, with Gwyndolin being the referee. The comments were delighted by this idea and I thought why not turn it into a fic? So here it is. A fic inspired by a boss vs. boss video ^^

Priscilla took a deep breath, appreciating the crisp morning air on this fresh day of autumn. It was still early, the sun barely having shown its face to bask Anor Londo in its golden light, and the streets were still empty. She had gotten up early, her father still asleep after a night of experiments, and she longed to go for a walk until he awoke, so that they could take in their breakfast together. 

Priscilla, shouldering her scythe, walked towards the cathedral. Technically she didn't need her weapon, but she was hoping that maybe one of the knights would be awake for some sparring. She longed for more than just a walk, some exercise. As interesting as it could be to watch her father's experiments, she wanted to have some more action in her days, something her father couldn't give her well, even in his more humanoid form. 

Once Priscilla reached the cathedral, she had to find out that nobody in there was awake yet or at least they weren't ready yet, still preparing for the day. It was too calm and only some of the silver knights were on guard, bowing to her when they saw her cross. She knew that they wouldn't be able to abandon their post and she knew that for a being her strength and size, for a proper sparring, she had to ask Sir Ornstein or Sir Artorias, the only ones that wouldn't be done for with a single swing of her scythe. 

Priscilla returned the silver knights bow with a curtsy of her own before a small sigh escaped her lips. She kept moving and soon was behind the cathedral, where the stables were located. There, she saw a being that was awake and not on duty. 

It was Sif, Sir Artorias' wolf puppy, though she classified as a great grey wolf and even at her young age, she was as tall as a regular large dog. 

Once Sif caught her scent, she barked and ran up to Priscilla, excitedly wagging her tail. 

“Good morning to you, Sif.”, Priscilla smiled and gave the puppy a firm pat on the head. “Sir Artorias is still asleep, I assume?” 

Priscilla knew that Sif couldn't answer to her question, but she had the feeling that the wolf could understand her words. The ways her ears drooped and her posture deflated, told her everything she needed to know. 

“You are lonely on this morning, aren't you?”, Priscilla said, kneeling down and carefully giving Sif a hug. She knew how Sif felt. Even though her father had managed for her that she was allowed to stay and didn't got banished to what was described as a cold and lonely place, she could still feel the prejudice against her kind. Not only was she half dragon, her father was also the infamous Duke Seath, a dragon that got rejected by the population, with many of the citizens claiming that he only was allowed to stay because of Lord Gwyn. 

While Sif didn't had to face these troubles, animals weren't allowed in the cathedral and so she had to stay at the stables, longing for Sir Artorias to come visit her every day. 

Priscilla broke the hug and sat herself down on the cobblestone, watching as Sif picked up a sword that looked like a perfect recreation of Sir Artorias' own one and trotted over to her, a certain glint in her eyes. 

“Are you challenging me to a duel, noble wolf?”, Priscilla smiled. Sif hopped up and down and let out a few short barks. It seemed Priscilla wasn't the only one longing for some action. 

“While I would like to fulfil your wish, you are a bit too small to spar against me.”, she said. “But we could do something different... I heard Sir Artorias boasting about how fast you can run. Would you settle for a race, little Sif?” 

Sif cocked her head and then dropped the sword, happily panting instead. 

“Though... it could be difficult...”, Priscilla said. “While Anor Londo surely is big enough for us to race, after what happened to Sir Ornstein the last time he went for a run, we have been forbidden to race through Anor Londo. If there only would be a place, like a very long corridor, where none of us could fall down... Of, of course!”, Priscilla clapped her hands and got up. “The Dark Moon Tomb! At this time of day, there shouldn't be anyone there. Sif, let's go!” 

Sif happily followed Priscilla along, all while playfully trying to bite on her tail during the way, with Priscilla pulling it away every time before Sif could get a clear bite, but she knew, even if Sif had managed to bite on it, her thick fur would have protected her from the baby teeth of the wolf. 

Ten minutes later they stood in front of the tomb. A statue of Lord Gwyn normally hid the entrance to it, but Gwyndolin had shown Priscilla how to access the place and since then, for her the illusion was broken. She wondered if Sif even saw the illusion, it might have been different for an animal. 

She gave Sif a glance and a smile and then stepped through the fog gate that was concealing the corridor that led to the tomb. 

“Thou art up early, Lady Priscilla.” 

Priscilla startled at the sudden voice, having expected nobody in the tomb. In front of her stood the Dark Sun, Gwyndolin. 

“Lord Gwyndolin...”, Priscilla spoke. “We didn't mean to intrude on thee. We thought that nobody would be here right now.” 

“Worry not.”, Gwyndolin gave Priscilla a smile. “I simply have visited mine father's tomb, as it belongs to my duties. I wish thee and young Sif a wonderful morning. May I ask what led the both of thee here?” 

“A good morning to thee too, Lord Gwndolin.”, Priscilla said and bowed to the god. Sif repeated the gesture at her side, leaving no doubt for Priscilla that she indeed understood the words they said. 

“To make it short, the both of us felt the mood to exercise on this wonderful morning, but Sif is too small to spar with me. So... I suggested that we could race instead, but we had to find a place where none of us could get hurt, after what happened to Sir Ornstein last month...” 

“That hasn't even been the first time.”, Gwyndolin said. “He never learns... I am just glad he didn't get hurt too much. So, thou thought that this corridor would be the right place for thine race?” 

“Y-yes.”, Priscilla felt her face blushing a bit, hoping that she hadn't said something blasphemous. This was the tomb of the great Lord Gwyn after all. Even if he wasn't physically laying here, having gone to link the flame instead and never returned. 

“May I watch thine race?”, Gwyndolin asked instead and Priscilla released the breath that she had been holding. 

“Of course.”, she said. “It would be our honour.” 

“Actually... let's make this race a bit more exciting.”, Gwyndolin said and with a flick of their catalyst, the corridor stretched. It was nothing short but impressive and even though Priscilla knew it was just an illusion, the corridor had easily become thrice the length it had been before. 

Gwyndolin flicked their catalyst again and appeared at the far end of the corridor, Priscilla had to squint to see them. Then, a voice resonated in her head. _I am sending my voice to thee telepathically. On my mark, thou will start. I am the referee and the goal of this race._

Priscilla nodded, even though Gwyndolin probably couldn't see her. Next to her, Sif let out a short bark. 

_Ready, set, GO!_

As soon as Gwyndolin's voice had vanished, Priscilla started running, with her scythe in both hands. Her legs, long and strong, carried her easily over the smooth floor, which was a blessing for her, because she usually preferred to go barefoot. She could feel her tail swaying behind her, not caring about having any control over it. She was faintly aware that Sif's paws were pounding on the ground next to her, but she didn't keep it much thought, all she wanted to do was to run!

After she had crossed a good half of the distance, Priscilla noticed that a certain sound was missing and when she looked next to her, Sif wasn't there anymore. She turned her head to look behind her and saw Sif struggling keeping up, with that big sword in her mouth. She came to a skidding halt and broke out in a clear laugh. 

“Oh Sif, look how that sword is slowing you down! How about you let go of it so that you can run without any hindrance?”, she said. “Where did you even get it... I thought you had dropped it earlier.” Sif must have picked it up when she wasn't watching and carried along somehow. 

Sif stopped in front of her once she had caught up and looked up at her with this yellow eyes. She then dropped the sword and panted for a while, before giving out three short barks. 

“Can we continue?”, Priscilla said and made herself ready, but Sif still barked and even jumped up, trying to reach for Priscilla's scythe. 

“You... want for me to lay down my weapon too? But it doesn't slow me down at all.”, Priscilla was clearly confused why the wolf pup insisted so much that she let go of her scythe. 

_Let her have her will._ Gwyndolin's voice resonated in Priscilla's head. Priscilla nodded and laid her scythe down, looking at Gwyndolin, who appeared to be farther away again. 

_I have made the corridor larger one more time, so that thou can start thine race anew._ Gwyndolin's said. 

Priscilla gave Sif a nod and then kneeled down, getting in position, her tail twitching in excitement. Sif gave her a small bark and prepared too, her tail as stiff as an icicle. 

Once Gwyndolin had counted down, both of them started to ran, Priscilla was not having a care in the world as her whole body was concentrated on running, completely caught in the euphoria of getting all this pent up energy out, all through the act of running, while competing with a friend who was close on her heels. 

Still, Priscilla was larger, her legs longer and soon she noticed that she left Sif behind again, starting to run slower, all because she wanted to give the wolf a good chance or at least the feel as if she had been close to beating her, but once Sif caught up, an angry bark told her, that Sif didn't approve of getting an empty victory. 

“I am sorry.”, Priscilla said and started to run again, not looking back, until she arrived at Gwyndolin, panting, turning around to see Sif running towards them, who had distinctly fallen behind. 

Once she arrived, she started to pant as well and then jumped around a few times, happily barking and jumping against Priscilla's palm. 

“Yes, you have done well.”, Priscilla smiled as she enjoyed the soft but rough fur of the wolf puppy. 

“Priscilla is the clear winner of this race.”, Gwyndolin announced. “It appears that thou art still a bit too small to beat her, Sif, but maybe thou just needeth a bit of training?” 

“I gladly race you again, little Sif.”, Priscilla smiled. “And then, when we are done, we can get breakfast together.” Even though Priscilla had planned to take in breakfast with her father, she doubted he would awake until noon. 

“I would approve of this.”, Gwyndolin gave a smile of their own. “I am here to assist thou with my illusions too. Artorias will make eyes when he sees how fast thou hast become.” 

Sif looked from Gwyndolin to Priscilla and then jumped up, letting out an excited yelp. The rest of the morning, Priscilla was racing with Sif and once they were exhausted enough to warrant a break, they took in some breakfast with Gwndolin. 

Maybe some days it was alright for Priscilla's father to sleep in. Because then she could spend time some quality time with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that Prilla is using you pronouns for Sif and thee/thou for Gwyndolin, I headcanon that she doesn't use the more formal speech for Sif, who is basically Artorias' pet. It makes more sense when you think about german or french polite forms of adressing someone.
> 
> I don't have a lot of clues how ye olde english functions, so if you have corrections, please give them to me.


End file.
